Magic Trick
by Woofiejaywolf
Summary: Aoko has a secret shes keeping from Kaito, but will he ever find out? My first Ever STORY I DONT OWN ANYTHING, LIKE NOTHING AT ALL !


An ordinary day Aoko was in class without Kaito, they had a special guest coming to show them the creative arts in performance, Takahiro Taisho a well-known entertainer in the arts has decided to visit and teach for 2 weeks, Aoko seating by herself, looking out the window thinking how Kaito must be feeling for catching a fever, she decided to visit him after school and make him a chicken soup.

"All right class, we will be having a special guest coming in to teach us creative arts" sensei called out to the class, gaining everyone's attention. The special guest entered wearing a purple tux and a purple clothe. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Takahiro Taisho and I'm her to wow you with my performance.

He begins performing magic tricks, Amazing drawings across the board with his eyes closed and composing a musical using a leaf and string.

Everyone's reaction ended with an explosion of cheers and laughter. They were so surprised to see the different types of performing arts that they all wanted to try. However, time was running out to help everyone learn an art but they were given prizes to the best group to perform a dance. In doing so Sensei Takahiro was able to win the hearts of everyone… other than Aoko.

Sensei noticed that, the blue-eyed child seemed distracted and depressed about something, He could not understand why, his performance always made everyone happy yet with her it seemed to worsen her mood. He decided then and there he will go and see what's wrong with her.

"Excuse me, I noticed you seeming a little down... Is everything alright?" sensei asked.

"Oh, yes everything is fine, nothing to worry about" Aoko stated with a fake smile

Sensei Takahiro was able to notice her forced smile in trying to seem happy but he was able to see way passed that.

"Doesn't seem like it, are you sure you're alright. Is there anything I can do to make you smile?"

Sensei kept staring hoping she would open up a little and it seemed like he was getting through to her.

"Actually, sensei I was hoping you could teach me a magic trick. If it isn't any trouble of course"

"It's fine, miss…?"

"Aoko N_"

"Ah yes sorry, Aoko- Chan, I would be glad to teach you, is there anything specific"

"Ah could you teach me the trick of the appearing and disappearing handkerchief?"

"Of course,"

From then on Aoko would learn how to create the disappearing and appearing handkerchief, she would practice every night, hiding it from her father but most importantly from Kaito. She knew it would be a difficult task as every day after sensei taught her the trick, Kaito noticed a change in her behaviour. She seemed more focused and distracted and had no reaction towards his teasing of calling her a boy and un-cute. He also flipped her skirt to see if she would get a reaction however she did nothing and just continued to ignore him. Kaito began to feel desperate in trying to win her attention. He would flip with jealousy when she would reply to a fellow student instead of him. He just didn't know what he did wrong yet he couldn't even apologise for it in advance because she kept ignoring him.

Finally, the second week has arrived and Aoko finally felt comfortable to perform her magic trick to Kaito...

Kaito on the other hand seemed to be depressed but also ready to explode with little effort on any noise. Aoko tending to ignore what's wrong with her best friend decided to get ready by standing in front of his face, spooking him from his deep thoughts, as he looked up he felt such anger towards Aoko for ignoring him the past week. Just as he was about to blow and tell her off. She pulled out a white cloth and showed it to him, she then began to perform her magic trick by hiding the piece of cloth in her hand and then opening it to show that it disappeared. But she made a mistake and it fell to the floor. She cursed and decided to perform it once again. She tried one more time and was able to get it right, Kaito having seen what she was trying to do, felt shocked, happy and proud.

"Aoko, that was simply adorable, good job" Kaito stated and quickly got up and hugged her, while spinning her around with a bright smile on both their faces.

"Just one question Aoko, where did you learn how to do that"

"Oh sensei Takahiro taught me, You haven't met him because you were sick but he is still around the school he is just teaching elective arts to any students that want to participate in it. He actually surprised me by coming up to me and asking what was wrong and then he agreed to teach me and yeah…" Aoko tried keeping her voice low as possible. While trying to contain her blush.

Kaito, finding her so adorable he just couldn't help himself and hugged her so tight as if he was afraid to lose her.

"Oh Aoko, I'm so happy … However, can you come with me for a second" Kaito said with a straight emotionless face.

Aoko, having a worried look on her face, decided to follow Kaito out of the classroom. They walked ignoring everyone's looks, they finally entered an empty music room. Kaito then closed the door behind Aoko and locking it. Aoko not understanding as to why Kaito would lock the door but had complete trust in him.

"Aoko… I- I love you, I love you even though I tease you a lot and I just I can't imagine a life without you around. I couldn't even last all last week's neglecting from you. You're my best friend but I have passionate feelings for you that I just can't keep ignoring. What if one day you find someone else… I can't have that I can't lose you I want you… I want you to be mine. I hope you say yes" Kaito spoked while looking straight at her eyes.

Aoko... felt her heart jump she… she screamed so loud and jumped on top of Kaito taking him down to the ground and began showering him with kisses. "Of course, Kaito. I want to be yours, you always had my heart and now I get to have you… This is the best day of my life" Aoko couldn't even stop showering him with kisses, it's as she's afraid it's all of a dream. Until Kaito decided to change places with Aoko on the ground and him kissing her till she can't even breath. Finally, having confessed their feelings for one another. Kaito finally picked Aoko up bride style and opened the closed door and began walking down the hall ignoring all the looks and the cheers he only said 2 word:

"SHES MINE".

The end.


End file.
